ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Editora JBC
Editora JBC (also known as "JBC") is a company that publishes books (including manga) and magazines related to Japan in Brazil. It has its headquarters in São Paulo. This company was established in Tokyo, Japan, in 1992 to publish Portuguese newspapers for Brazilians who live in Japan. And it came to publish books and magazines related to Japan also in Brazil. Now this publisher is also known as a manga publisher in Brazil. Since 2006, the company supports the World Cosplay Summit (WCS), an annual international cosplay event, and hosts the preliminary rounds in Brazil. JBC is more well known in Brazil than in Japan, although it is a Japanese company. Name The meaning of the name JBC of the company is Japan Brazil Communication. The formal name of the company is JB Communication ("JBC出版社" in Japan), the name of the branch office in Brazil is JB Communication do Brasil Ltda. In the publication, being described only as JBC is usual. Publication In Japan *'Tudo Bem' - The newspaper written in Portuguese for the Brazilians in Japan. Started in 1993. *'Gambare!' - The free magazine written in Portuguese for the Brazilians in Japan. Started in September 2005. In Brazil *'Made in Japan' - The monthly magazine that introduces various things of Japan. Started in September 1997. And JBC publishes manga and books related to Japan only in Brazil. Manga This company entered the publication of manga in 2001 with Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin). JBC is generally known as a publisher of manga and the second biggest manga publisher in Brazil now. The manga of these Portuguese editions is sold only in Brazil. The catchphrase is "Mangá é a nossa língua!" (Manga is our language!). Manga published by JBC in Portuguese in Brazil 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 ;2007 *''Jan.'' Fullmetal Alchemist *''Apr.'' Samurai Girl *''May.'' Inu-Neko *R18 *''Jun.'' Gravitation *''Jun.'' Death Note *''Sep.'' Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas ("Os Cavaleiros do Zodiaco - The Lost Canvas: A Saga de Hades" in Brazil) *''Sep.'' Socrates in Love ;2008 *''Jan.'' Hunter × Hunter *''May.'' Revolutionary Girl Utena *''Jun.'' Please Twins! ("Onegai Twins" in Brazil and the Japanese versions) *''Jul.'' Nana *''Jul.'' Hellsing ;2009 *''Jan.'' Tenjho Tenge *''Feb.'' Futari Ecchi *''May.'' Full Moon o Sagashite *''Jul.'' Dna² *''Sep.'' Ranma ½ ;2010 *''Jan.'' Hikaru no Go *''Jan.'' Golgo 13 *''Mar.'' Blue Dragon - Ral Ω Grad *''Apr.'' D•N•Angel *''Jun.'' Miyuki-chan in Wonderland ("Miyuki-chan no País das Maravilhas" in Brazil) *''Jul.'' Rosario+Vampire *''Jul.'' Blue Dragon: Secret Trick *''Jul.'' Buso Renkin *''Ago.'' MÄR *''Ago.'' Town of Evening Calm, Country of Cherry Blossoms ("Hiroshima - a Cidade da Calmaria ''" in Brazil) *''Set. Monster Hunter Orage *''Set.'' Neon Genesis Evangelion *''Oct.'' Fairy Tail ;2011 *''Jan.'' Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion ("Code Geass - A rebelião de Lelouch" in Brazil) *''Feb.'' Summer Wars *''Mar.'' Ga-rei *''Apr.'' Saber Marionette J *''Jul.'' Death Note - Another Note *''Ago.'' Bakuman *''Set.'' Saint Seiya: Next Dimension *''Set.'' Code Geass: Suzaku of the Counterattack ("Code Geass - O Contra-ataque de Suzaku" in Brazil) *''Set.'' Death Note - L Change the World *''Oct.'' Neon Genesis Evangelion - Tankōbon Version *''Oct.'' Rosario + Vampire: Season II *''Nov.'' Kobato *''Nov.'' Code Geass: Nightmare of Nunnally ("Code Geass - O Pesadelo de Nunnally" in Brazil) ;2012 *''Jan.'' Saint Seiya - Tankōbon Version *''Mar.'' Hero Tales *''Jun.'' Freezing *''Jun.'' Cardcaptor Sakura - Tankōbon Version ("Sakura Card Captors" in Brazil ) *''Jul.'' Soul Eater *''Ago.'' Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas – Anecdotes ("Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco - The Lost Canvas: Gaiden" in Brazil) *''Set.'' Mashima-En *''Oct.'' RG Veda *''Oct.'' Nurarihyon no Mago ("Nura-A Ascensão do Clã das Sombras" in Brazil) *''Nov.'' Rurouni Kenshin - Tankōbon Version ;2013 *''Jan.'' Future Diary ("Diário do Futuro" in Brazil) *''Feb.'' Burn-Up: Excess & W *''Feb.'' Another *''Mar.'' Level E *''Apr.'' Love Hina *''May.'' The Innocent *''Jun.'' Death Note - Black Edition *''Jun.'' Genshiken *''Jun.'' King of Thorn ("Senhor dos Espinhos" in Brazil) http://henshin.uol.com.br/2013/06/27/lancamentos-jbc-do-dia-senhor-dos-espinhos-e-genshiken/ Retrieved in June 29, 2013. *''Jul.'' Blue Exorcist *''Ago.'' Thermae Romae *''Oct.'' Inazuma Eleven ("Super Onze" in Brazil) *''Oct.'' Magic Knight Rayearth ("Guerreiras mágicas de Rayearth" in Brazil) - Tankōbon Version *''Dec.'' Ōsama Game ("Jogo do rei" in Brazil) *''Dec.'' Manga of the dead ;2014 *''Feb.'' Btooom! *''Mar.'' Future Diary - Mosaic ("Diário do Futuro: Mosaic" in Brazil) *''Apr.'' Future Diary - Paradox ("Diário do Futuro: Paradox" in Brazil) *''Apr.'' Sailor Moon *''May.'' Yokokuhan ("Prophecy" in Brazil) *''Jun.'' The Lucifer and Biscuit Hammer ("Lúcifer e o martelo" in Brazil) *''Jul.'' Tsumitsuki ("Tsumitsuki - Espírito da culpa" in Brazil) *''Jul.'' Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic ("Magi: O labirinto da magia" in Brazil) *''Sep.'' Doubt *''Sep.'' Hoshi Mamoru Inu ("O cão que guarda as estrelas" in Brazil) *''Oct.'' Chikyuu no Houkago ("After School of the Earth" in Brazil) *''Oct.'' Tom Sawyer *''Oct.'' YuYu Hakusho - Tankōbon Version *''Nov.'' Calling You ("Só você pode ouvir" in Brazil) *''Nov.'' Soul Eater Not! *''Dec.'' All You Need Is Kill ;2015 *''Jan.'' Green Blood *''Fev.'' Kizu ("Feridas" in Brazil) *''Fev.'' Blast of Tempest ("Zetsuen no Tempest ~ O Destruidor da Civilização ~" in Brazil) *''Fev.'' Jigokuren: Love in the Hell ("Love in the Hell" in Brazil) *''Fev.'' Ageha ("Ageha - Efeito Borboleta" in Brazil) *''Mar.'' The Seven Deadly Sins ("The Seven Deadly Sins" in Brazil) *''Apr.'' Enigma (Announced) *''Apr.'' Steins;Gate (Announced) *''Apr.'' Sailor Moon - Short Stories (Announced) *''Apr.'' Eien no Zero ("Zero Eterno" in Brazil) (Announced) *''May.'' Chobits - Tankōbon Version (Announced) *''Jun.'' Codename: Sailor V (Announced) *Wish (Announced) *Vitamin (Announced) *Ghost in the Shell (Announced) *Eden: It's an Endless World! (Announced) *Terra Formars (Announced) *Kill la Kill (Announced) ("Ink" Stamp) *Another (novel) (Announced) *Zoku Hoshi Mamoru Inu (Announced) *Zetman (Announced) *''Dec.'' Akira (Announced) References External links *Editora JBC *Mangás JBC Jbc Jbc Category:Magazine publishing companies of Japan Category:Magazine publishing companies of Brazil Category:Comic book publishing companies of Brazil Category:Manga distributors Category:Publishing companies established in 1992 Category:Media in São Paulo Category:1992 establishments in Japan